1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices adapted to secure packs to the handlebars of a bicycle, and more particularly to a bicycle support system in the form of wire members configured to be securely clamped to the handlebar-gooseneck intersection of a bicycle, with convenient release of the clamping means to provide a stable and secure mounting for a bicycle pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of bicycle pack supports and packs adapted to be secured to a bicycle handlebar structure have been known for some time. While initial efforts involved the use of straps or clips to directly attach a basket or pack to a bicycle handlebar, more recent efforts have involved wire supports which are positioned under the gooseneck portion of a bicycle handlebar arrangement and over the handlebar proper to extend forward in a cantilevered fashion. Particularly desirable pack attachment for such supports has involved bifurcated forward extending members which engaged the bicycle pack at pockets on the upper, opposed sides of the pack. Since such supports are generally positioned by gravity, and particularly so in the case of wire supports, use of elastomeric members such as "bungee" cords extending from the pack to the front wheel axle portion of the bicycle, or alternatively to the adjacent portions of the frame have been employed to pretension the pack into the desired position.
The related art most appropriately illustrating the above pack and support arrangement is included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,728, 4,056,219 and 4,066,196. Wire supports which constitute the heretofore preferred pack support are illustrated and described in the latter two patents. Though the cantilevered wire supports constitute a substantial improvement over previous arrangements, such supports are not without drawbacks. Without preloading, the pack and support have a distinct tendency to "fly up" when the hard sprung bicycle strikes a rough spot in the road. With pretensioning, the problem is diminished but not entirely avoided since the pretensioning typically is accomplished with resilient members, with accompanying compliance. Also, the need for such pretensioning devices makes the attachment, transport away from the bicycle, and general use of packs including such resilient members somewhat cumbersome.